new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2025.04.27: Conscription of a Goblin
Jafar sat behind the desk of his again, the jacket up on a wall as he had a pocket watch out on the table. His little moments of peace as he looks over a few phones to be sure. Even as he has a slightly cross look on the face at that. Faust knocks before entering, nodding at Jafar "The cool part is that literally you can update maps instantly for people closing roads and shit too, so you don't have to go to the annoying parts when you're driving," Jamie continuously infodumps as they arrive at the Diamond. Cerriphan must have the patience of a god as she was bombarded by information just about GPS. Not just basic information at points, going in depth slightly at points, as they are just so excited about technology. They knock at the door as they speak and open it to enter. "So yeah, in conclusion, GPSs are awesome." "I can agreeing with this," Cerriphan blinked a few times, not entirely sure what to make of all that information. She didn't even know people had gone into space, much less the fact that tiny metal things in space did the things that made directions happen. The world was so strange! Jafar was watching as the door was opened and he nods, “pull the shades. Hello Cerriphan, good to see you again.” The smile on his face for a little. Then it slips as he walks around to rest against his desk and looks at Faust and Jamie, “now then.. do either of you want to explain to me what happened? Or do I need to begin using my elective skill use in a very interesting way..”. As his fingers touch over a small canvas roll, the sight of some rather old medical tools. "You literally don't need to threaten me I'll tell you don't worry dude. Do you want me to ease you into this or just rip the bandaid off?" they nervously joke. Cerriphan stared rather blankly, "Why would one coming to you and speaking if we were not intending to speaking true words?" "You think I wasn't in the process of telling you?" Faust sighs "Don't joke with the sherriff, Jamie, he just might rip a lot of things off." Faust sits himself somewhere "So, Jamie broke the Masquerade by telling their old love-bird that they're a vampire, but as it turns out, the flame was a werewolf, who kinda went berserk at this revelation." "S-sorry," they say hunching over a bit "Humor is how I deal with being extremely terrified of anything." Jafar blinks a few times as he hears and quirks an eyebrow, “I do remind you, I am Banu Haquim, but I am a vizier..”. As he exhales, with a pinch of his brow. “Well then... how much of a possibility is there that your old love will have an issue with us? How likely is it that someone saw we didn’t have covered and..”. As he lowers his hand as the look of disappointment on his face was like that of someone who had expected so much better, “how badly of a breach are we looking at?” "Uhm, I don't know the answer to the first question. I think she just wants to stay away from me to be honest and I don't blame her," they say while looking away, trying not to sound hurt by the thought "And there were reports of a large wild animal on the loose. I tried covering up but I didn't do a good job in a sense. I mean, people aren't looking for any vampires but there's like the New Albion wolfdog cryptid now." They pause trying to think of what to say. "But, I wouldn't be surprised if it just faded to cryptid internet. Like the Fresno Nightcrawler or something." "We are very, very lucky that nobody actually saw anything. As for the werewolves, I would assume they're in the process of telling their people, if they haven't already. Doris has someone she can contact, I think." Cerriphan vaguely wrung her hands together. She looked so deflated and small without her usual fifty million layers of shawls covering her, as it were. "Grief, hurting pain. Not wanting to killing Jamie, no. Just... -loss-." "And I will point out that yeah, these two are still alive and physically unharmed, so no murderous intent." Jamie winces a bit at what Cerriphan said, feeling guilty for hurting someone they deeply love. Jafar exhales as he looks at Jamie, “how long ago were you given the embrace Jamie?” As he steps around walking to a book case and begins to open and look through a few books there. “Me. Faust, let us see about making this cryptid thing disappear more. I would rather the moon beasts have less hatred to us and owing us.” As he took to looking over a set of books. "Uh, like 5 years ago or something like that," they say trying to think "The first year of that was a bit of a haze." "Needing time to processing," and then, she added shortly after, "Jamie is being basically baby." Jafar nods as he took out a rather thick leather bound book. Looking it over and turns walking back as he opens to a few pages, “in my youth.. you would of been slept for a few decades to disconnect the living but that is a different time.. so Jamie.. how do you think I should handle this?” The judging and questioning eye resting on the young haunt like it was a test that would best not be failed, or cheated on "Already doing what I can, sir. Caulked up a few telltale clawmarks around the neighborhood." "I-I don't know," they say nervously "Uh, maybe some kind of....busy annoying work. Repetitive? Like if I was in a school, make me write the same thing over and over again for a few hours kind of thing." Jafar nods to Faust, “let’s make it loose credibility. Something like the urban legend that is nearly outlandish, and at a point.. we will have to have a patsy to be a mortal for trying to hoax all this.” Taking a turn, Jafar snaps the book shut and takes a few steps closer to Jamie. Getting to look right into the eyes, “Jamie.. tell me this.. what good would making you write the repeatice words over and over again help to? Hmmmm? Will it magically remind you that we have secrecy for a reason?” His head giving a tilt before he exhales "Probably someone who has something against big, mean-looking dogs, I'm thinking... bastard people, those." "No I mean, the equivalent of it. Not actually writing something else that would be mind numbingly annoying and boring. Do you get what I mean?" they try to explain "Like the concept of it not actually writing." “Let the plan to set into motion. I will smooth things with Doris, and we can keep that covered.” As he exhales and steps back to his desk to pick up a pad of paper and a pen. "I am having horror stories I could inflicting on them," the seer gently offered, "am having much more experience. Emotional terror is usually the best way to explaining things to the younger ones." "Yes, sir." Faust is already tapping away on his phone Said Cerriphan, the absolutely also Masquerade Breaker. This is fine. "Am I not Emotionally Terrorized enough?" jokes Jamie. Jafar looks to Ceri, “as much as I think you could play havoc on the mind of ms . Jamie to a point that they would curl up on a corner, I think that isn’t fully needed.” A smile on his face to the seer, “do you need a shawl? I have one of silk around here.” Cerriphan looked at her (1) singular shawl, then up again at Jafar with big puppy eyes. "Pretty shawls to touching and holding?" Jafar puts the notepad on Jamie’s hand and stares in his eyes, “your fluffy friends information.. as much as you can remember, don’t skimp on details.” His head then turning with the smile as he looks to Cerri and moves to a small case, opening one to take out that had many different geometric shapes and designs in it, “this, came in recently. A gift from one of the seers I knew in the Middle East, and I think would be good, woven silk, and.. many patterns.” "Oh, my," Cerriphan was absolutely entranced and enchanted by it, of course, "it is being so very gorgeous. A gift for you should remaining with the gifted! It would being a shame to parting from you. Oh, but so pretty... could almost touching it." Ah, yes. Completely focused in. Jafar moves and drapes it across Cerri’s shoulders and leans to whisper, “a gift given is a gift received, and in better hands it will be. I would feel it better to be blessed upon you.” Charming the malkavian absolutely worked. Cerriphan was left stuttering and stammering, drawing the shawl closer around her shoulders and practically hugging it at that right. "Having doing me a kindness, so sweet for a barely known, barely seen, exquisite words offering with a gifted touch of... ah, it is beautiful." Jafar nods, “I am what I am, and your insight is always welcome” as he steps back to look at Jamie, “needing to confimn more but, Jamie, were you released from your accounting?” "Oh," they shift around a bit "Never technically. She just never came back at some point." A soft little fluttering sigh indicated Cerriphan's annoyance. "Leaving you to the winds alone with none to helping... irresponsible." "Nah I don't blame her," they smile "I was a stubborn shit that didn't leave the Warrens soooo you know. It's my fault really." Jafar takes a deep breath in and moves to a phone as he picks it up and begins to text, “Tell me then, Jamie.. who looks after you?” As he motions to the paid "Uh, myself I guess," they say and then quickly add "Nah the internet actually. It's pretty useful." Jafar gives a nod, “tell me then.. why should I not stake you and drag you to Crowley? Why should I protect you? “. Everything was a judgement and a test as the piecing eyes were looking back on them. Cerriphan pursed her lips, glancing toward Jamie. "Uncle is already knowing of this, isn't he?" Jamie takes a sharp inhale and says "Y-yeah Crowley already knows. He was the second person I told." Jafar nods as he crosses his arms and looking as he gives a moment, “Jamie.. I can understand that chance and coincidence.. you understand that Mr. Faust did things to cover.” Taking a deep moment to think, “how confident are you in yourself?” "Y-yeah I can imagine that took a lot of work," they say anxiously "And, honestly, I've never been confident in myself about anything in my life?" Faust is simply relaxing, watching the conversation take place. Jafar nods, “I would say you owe Mr. Faust a minor boon for proper efforts.. of you haven’t..”. As he steps back to open a drawer and take out a Pinkerton badge and looks at it "Yeah, I know. I owe Faust, Cer, and probably half the vampires around," they sigh heavily "But yeah, no, I get it. I do." Jafar looks at Jamie and steps closer, “so the offer at this point.. and hear it all.. before you answer” They flinch slightly and nod without saying anything, listening to what Jafar has to say. Faust just -grins- as he watches Jafar Jafar hands move and with it, a deep moment, “you will not make a century with an attitude with that. So what I am offering, is guidance, teaching, training, and some connections in this world.. the pay sucks.. the hours are when I need you, and you will deal with me in bad moods at times. “ as he held up then badge. The seer settled mildly, watching Jafar and Jamie both, only sparing a side glance to the snickering rat a single time. "...murmuring words to offering in quiet aquiescence, relenting, understanding; a fold of cards handing over to showing a chance to combing fine hairs and rattling the cages of law breakers." Jamie blinks a few times in surprise and confusion, tapping their face now that they're no longer frozen in fear. "Wait. What?" they ask confused "You're not going to absolutely kill me?" "That would be a waste of talent." "Aww Faust," they smile at him "You think I'm talented?" Jafar ibn Hagan abu Zeki06/25/2019 Jafar gives a nod, “you are, and you also have a back bone, and a bit of a rebel in you.. i like it.” “Now, you can say no, and that is your choice..” as Jafar smiles, almost like a jinn might, “But is that a chance you wish to take?” Jamie clenches their fist and smiles. They look away, slightly tearing up but not actually crying. "Fuck that's so nice," they say weirded out by the compliments but not hating it "Yeah I'd love to help out in any way I can!" There's a brightened look and smile. A little sad, but pleased. "It'll being wonderful experience and things for you, Watcher." Faust nods. Approval. Jafar held the badge out, and puts it in Jamie’s hand and squeezes it close. “Now thenxx the next question.. whose coterie are you apart of?” "I, uhm, I'm not really part of any coterie," they say as they hold the badge "I kinda, uh, before coming to New Albion I didn't really talk to anyone other than my sire sometimes.....you know how it is." They laugh nervously. Jafar nods, “good, consider yourself drafted. “ as he looks at a phone, “Crowley agrees with me, you are going to get some training, and I am quote.. not to break you..” He looks to Faust and smiles, “coterie?” "I thought it was obvious." Faust smirks. "Doris'." Jafar nods, “understandable, and careful enough. Understand that means Careful is mr. Faust. I also like to keep deputies who don’t go over my head..” "Aww Crowley..." they say quietly to themselves. "You're my boss, you were appointed to handle things for Doris. I won't undermine your authority." Jafar nods, “good, I want to make sure that’s clear. I want to make sure the coterie that is together with me is trained, and understanding to handle issues here.” Taking a moment he steps back, “now then.. I still need the information on your ex.. I want to make sure they are.. not going to come back and bite us.” "Uh, what kind of information?" they ask cautiously "If you want I can try talking to her if she wants to talk when things calmed down...." Jafar blinks, “name, address, the usual. I try to keep a little bit of knowledge in places” “And I think perhaps you should avoid talking to her until the situation is down. We don’t need another flare up l.” "Yeah that makes sense. I don't know her address, I just know she moved here at some point. Her name is Rosalind Rodriguez and that's about as much basic info I know right now." Jafar took to relaxing, “seems we will need to know more. So please behave, do not drink from them and please do your best not to fall back into bed with them.” Jamie taps their face and sighs before saying "Yeah I'll make sure I don't...do that." "Does a sofa count?" Faust snarks for Jamie! Jafar blinks and face palms, “Jamie.. do not fuck the werewolves.. “ Faust grins "Nah Faust is the furry here," Jamie snarks back. “Or is that message to late” "Jafar, dude, I haven't gotten any action from werewolves don't worry." “Just being flexible with Cerriphan?” Cerriphan coughed into her hand a little. "This one can handling informing Jamie of werewolf things. I am having some small knowledge!" And then, a squeak. "Flexible?!" "I WAS JOKING!!" they say loudly embarrassed. He looks to Cerriphan and back to Jamie, “I really need to update my humor.” "Maybe I'll teach you about memes Jafar. The most superior of humor." "What is memes?" "Please don't teach him about memes." "Oh my god." Faust facepalms Jafar just stares, “all your base are belong to us.” "That's a meme, yeah. And a horribly translated game, but yeah." Jamie's eyes sparkle mischievously for a moment. They quickly pull out their phone and pull up a picture. Then they freeze. "That's one of the old ones yeah! The denizens of the past that paved the way to the memes of today. Like this one!" They show the picture on their phone. Cerriphan made a face like a surprised yellow rodent at Jafar and the rest of them, and then moreso at Jamie's example. "Oh, I love beans." “Beans? I Don’t get it?” Jafar said "Do you know about the art movement, uh, Dada?" “If you cannot make it in less then 3 minutes. It isn’t Dadaism..” "The rule of thumb for memes that if you take longer than 5 minutes to make it then it's not a meme! So it's perfect," they say smiling wide "It's just modern day Dada!" "I want to making a meme," the seer piped up with a cheerful squeak. "I'll help you make the best memes Cer, don't worry. The dankest and spiciest of memes," they gin widely as they look at Cerriphan. "Memes can being ... moist?" The expression on her face said it all. Faust just shakes his head "I'lllllllll catch you up to speed later," they say while nodding. Jafar looks at them, “if anyone ends up moist in here:..” "Oh god no please," Jamie snarks "I have some standards." Jafar blinks a few times, “yes.. large and furry “ Faust snerks "Nah I'm not into Faust or Hackett sorry," they snark back. There's a long moment, and then Cerriphan just, "She was very pretty. I wanted to touching fur." Faust stares, looking almost murderous "You can bedroom eyes at me all you want Faust, I'm strictly into girls," they snark still, not knowing when to quit. The seer vaguely wrapped an arm around Jamie, almost warning in the motion. "It will becoming dawn soon enough. Perhaps words to discussing after sleeping." "Yeah you're right. It's time to sleep," they say gently leaning on Cerriphan "Uh, unless you need anything else?" Jafar motions, “don’t antagonize your co workers. You will be getting training with Faust as well.. and remember.. all are equal before the eyes of Allah, you may leave. We will be in contact soon” "Hey friendly teasing is how I show I care about people but I'll chill," they say smiling "And, uh, thanks...for like all of this." They turn to Faust and say "Thanks to you too." Jamie makes a head motion at Cerriphan to indicate they're ready to go. Cerriphan took a moment to bow, still tugging the pretty shawl and smoothing her fingers all over it greedily. Tactile feelings and all. "I am being most grateful for your time, for the both of you; I am having a phone thing with which you may calling. Please to utilizing me as you are pleasing. And having a good sleeping." The malkavian bumbled a bit to get the number out, but she actually managed to offer it without too much chaos. And with that, she'd offer an arm to Jamie, smiling at them. "Back to streets of gold and paving paths for the highway of exquisite pearls, following along your foot steps as I am watching you, Watcher." Theymie (Useless Lesbian)06/25/2019 If Jamie were alive right now, they'd be blushing but thankfully they aren't. They take Cerriphan's arm, interlocking it with theirs and smiling like an absolute dork. "Cer that's so sweet," they manage to say while tapping their face with their free hand. And with that, they begin to leave giving a goodbye wave to the others. Jafar ibn Hagan abu Zeki06/25/2019 Jafar gave a wave off and looks to Faust, once Cer and Jamie were gone. “They are either going to die in 2 months working with us, or get enoug smarts to survive.. “ Staci Beckham/Faust06/25/2019 Faust has exited with the others. He says nothing to anyone, gets in his car, and takes off Category:Logs